


Getting Back Together

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: "Pimms is alsways good"





	

what we’re gonna do is we’re gonna pretend like they are playing hockey at each other

and they are talking shit at each other bc they are near each other for some reason and within talking distance

and theyre running so theyre kinda out of breath and nobody is really near and they don’t have mics on (this apparently happens sometimes???? confusing)

and they’re talking about the Good Old Days (lol) to distract each other

and it gets kinda dirty, because they both know that that was the majority of what was good about their relationship back in the day and they’ve already covered that fact and said they wanna fix it

and jack trips and falls because that last image kent said was Intense

and nobody gets a penalty because jack did that to his own damn self

so they meet up after the game at one of their places (let’s say it’s kent’s place) and kent is like “do u need ice i heard u had a big bruise”

so jack takes his shirt off bc of course and is like “hm idk do u think so” and kents like “ummmmm” because my poor son jacques doesn’t know what his physique does to people, much less people who are already attracted to him

so anyway there’s a giant bruise all up and down jack’s side

“why didn’t you tell me it was this bad”

“i didn’t know, i didn’t really feel it all that much”

“go lie down”

and kent fusses over jack and covers him in ice packs and they cuddle on the couch

and they watch the loony toons movie and who framed roger rabbit


End file.
